Ponified
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: This can't be good. I can't wiggle my fingers or toes. Then I look in the mirror... Oh crap! TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Prologue: The Crash

**A/N: Hello! This is my first MLP fic. EVER. Yes, I'm a pegasista. YAY! Enjoy and review please! :)**

* * *

An eighteen year old boy sat on the park bench.

He had light brown hair the fell into his gray eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt, black converse sneakers and jeans.

In his lap was an iPad. He currently had the earphones in in ears, and didn't notice a girl who looked to be his age approach and sit down next to him.

The girl had light brown hair that was up in a ponytail. She wore a aqua skin-tight t-shirt, a black belt, gray knee socks, black converse sneakers and a yellow and blue plaid skirt. She also had gray eyes.

"Hey Sam," she said. She turned to look at him. "Sam?"

She sighed, and yanked one of the earphones out of Sam's ear. "Sam!"

He turned to look at her and smiled. "Hey Allie. What's up?"

"Nothing. You're watching MLP AGAIN?" Allie asked, looking over his shoulder.

"What? I'm a brony! I can't help it," Sam said, grinning.

"Okay," Allie said, grinning as well. "As long as next Halloween you don't dress up as Rainbow Dash. That would freak me out."

Sam chuckled. "That, and you want to be Rainbow Dash next Halloween."

"Oh shut up."

"Whatever."

Most people though they were twins, because they both had brown hair and gray eyes, and they were never seen without the other. But they were actually just friends. Best friends.

"Hey, your mom called me earlier. She wants you to go to the grocery store, and I need a ride home," Allie said.

"Okay, so let's go then," Sam said, standing up.

They walked to Sam's car and got in.

* * *

"Dude, slow down will you? You're gonna crash," Allie complained.

Sam scoffed. "Relax! Nobody's on the road right now!"

"Hmm. Okay," Allie said. "But- just be careful, 'kay?"

"Mm-hm. Whatever." Sam turned on the radio and started singing along to Maroon 5's 'Misery'. **(A/N: I DON'T OWN!)**

"So scared of breaking it, that you won't let it bend."

Allie smiled. Sam was always so carefree, which was why he was her best friend.

Sam closed his eyes as he began the chorus. "I am in misery!"

Allie sighed and looked back at the road and saw a deer in the way of the car.

"SAM, WATCH OUT!"

Sam opened his eyes and twirled the steering wheel to avoid hitting the deer.

And crashed into the fence that kept cars from swervng off the hill.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIIIIIIIIIIIE! You'll have to review to get the next chapter quickly! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm a Pony!

**A/N: Yay, next chapter! :) And Echo Hart, a number for what exactly? And what do you mean by you'll give a story?**

* * *

Sam opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of a hospital.

He groaned and put his hand to his head. The thing was, he couldn't really feel any of his fingers.

_God, my head feels like hell. I wonder how long I was out after the cra- OMIGOD, ALLIE!_

He stumbled out of his bed. Lucky for him, he had nothing connected to him.

"Allie!" he shouted hoarsely. "Allie!"

"Hey, that guy's awake!"

An orange horse head popped out. "Hello! How're ya doing?"

Sam figured he was just seeing things. After all, his head was still reeling. That couldn't be Applejack; she wasn't real.

"Allie!" he called again. "ALLIE!"

"Who's this Allie you keep shouting about?" what appeared to be a pink horse head asked.

He shook his head (he thought he'd seen Pinkie Pie- obviously, he hit his head harder than he thought) and stumbled out of the hospital room. "ALLIE!"

"ALLIE? AAAAAAALLIIIIIIIIIIE!" he shouted, a little bit louder.

"Will you tell him to keep it down!?"

_That crash must have been really bad,_ Sam thought. _I keep thinking I heard the MLP ponies' voices._

"Excuse me?"

He turned around to see what he thought was Twilight Sparkle. And what was worse was that his head wasn't even hurting that badly.

"Our friend Rainbow Dash broke her wing, again, so she got in the hospital and she's trying to slee-"

Sam grabbed her shoulders. He didn't even notice the fact that he had hooves. "My friend Allie. You've gotta help me find her!"

"Wait, what?"

"My friend Allie and I were in a car crash, she's gotta be in the hospital with me- SHE CAN'T BE DEAD. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD. It was my fault we crashed in the first place-"

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and saw light blue unicorn with gray eyes, light brown hair in a ponytail and a cutie mark of a microphone.

She didn't look anything like Allie, but he would reconize that voice anywhere.

"Allie!"

She rushed over to him and Twilight.

"Dude, you're a pony."

"I think you're mispronouncing it. I'm a brony."

"No, as in you're actually a pony." Allie used her horn to move a mirror that was hanging on the wall.

It stopped in front of him. "You're a pony."

Sam looked in and saw a lime green stallion with gray eyes and brown hair staring at him.

"I'm gonna go now." Twilight tried to walk back into the room, but Sam stopped her.

"No. Stay. I need your help," Sam said.

He looked behind him to see green feathered wings at his side, and on his flank was a treble clef amd a bass clef. It was obviously a cutie mark.

Twilight shook her head. "I'm not so sure I can help you. Maybe you should see a doctor-"

"I'm not crazy. I'm just a human."

"A- human?" Twilight looked very confused. "I think I may have read about them in a book somewhere, but they're not real. They're just a figment of somepony's imagination."

"Oh no, they're VERY real. I am, I WAS one. I thought YOU were just a figment of someone's imagination, but look at how real you turned out to be," Sam said.

"What do you need from me?"

"I need you to take us to your home. Maybe there's a book there that can help me and my friend. By the way, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Sam, but I figure that if we're gonna be here for a while, I need a cover name."

"And I'm Allie, but you probably got that since he was screaming my name," Allie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I got that." Twilight laughed weakly. "Well, let's get this over and done with."

* * *

"No. No. NO!" Allie threw yet another book into the corner.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope." Twilight flicked through books like mad, but still, she didn't find anything.

"Here's one! Oh wait, no, that's a book of fairytales." Sam threw the last of the books into the corner.

"We could try a different library-"

"No, that's pointless. Who was I kidding? You ponies have never even SEEN a human before. How are you supposed to know how to change us back?" Sam flopped onto the floor.

"Well, I know somepony who MIGHT be able to help," Twilight said. "Princess Celestia."

Sam perked up. "Hey, that could work!" But then his face fell. "But its too much to ask for, Twilight. Thanks anyway."

"Well, if we're gonna live here for a while, we've gotta go find SOME sort of lodging," Allie said, starting to walk outside.

"See you around, Twilight."


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

**A/N: Solar belongs to MrUbaNub. :D**

* * *

"Well, we tried," Allie said, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess we did. But we're not done."

"Sam, there was no book that could he-"

"Sam? Allie?"

Sam and Allie turned to see a light orange pegasus with a dark yellow mane and tail, with orange stripes running through them. He also had green eyes and a cutie mark that appeared to be... Blink-182's smiley?

"I would reconize that hair and voice anywhere!" the pegasus said, walking towards them.

"Chris?"

"Dude! Its been a while!"

Sam and Chris high... Hoofed.

"Wait- you got into a car crash too. And in the human world, you're in a coma," Allie said.

"Huh. So THAT'S what happened to my body. You got into a crash too?" Chris asked. "And I actually go by Solar now."

"Shit. Then that means we're also in a coma," Sam said.

"No kidding, genius!" Allie said, rolling her eyes.

"Any idea why we turned into ponies at all, Chr- I mean, Solar?"

"Nope! Zilch. Nada. None. So, what were you doing at Twilight's place?" Solar asked.

"We were trying to find a way to change us back. Why are YOU going to Twilight's house?" Allie asked.

Solar grinned triumphantly and stuck out his chest. "Twilight and I are dating!"

"Oh! Well, congrats!" Allie said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, man, she's a real catch! Even though she's not really my type," Sam joked.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Sam!" Solar said, also joking. "And anyways, I don't think I have anything to worry about. A pony who'd be your type would be Rainbow."

"Who, Rainbow Dash? Nah, we haven't even met yet," Sam said.

"Then let's!" Allie said, jumping around excitedly, looking an awful lot like Pinkie Pie (if she was blue... And was a unicorn).

"What?"

"See you later, Solar!" Allie said, dragging Sam off to the hospital.

"Bye guys!" Solar said, waving.

He went to go buy some flowers for his special somepony, who was currently staring at him from the window.

* * *

**A/N: Nice chapter right? Right? RIGHT? Jk. :) Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Rainbow Dash

"Wait, Allie, I don't want-"

"That's a liiiie!" Allie sang.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" Sam complained.

"I do! You were gonna say that you didn't want to meet Rainbow Dash. Well, I know that's a lie!" Allie said, stopping.

They were in front of the hospital now. "Good thing Twilight managed to get us outta there," Allie said. "I don't think I could stand another one of those nurses poking me with a needle."

"They were trying to help you!"

"Ugh, see? THIS is why our relationship didn't work out!" Allie said, rolling her eyes.

She and Sam started walking into the hospital and headed for the room that Sam used to share with Rainbow Dash.

Allie stuck her head into the room. Rainbow Dash's friends had long gone, so Rainbow was all alone in the room.

She was reading YET ANOTHER 'Daring Do' book.

"Hiya! I'm Allie and this is Sam," Allie said, pushing Sam into the room.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. ("We know," Sam mumbled, knowing what she was going to say next.) Aren't you the guy who kept screaming 'Allie'?" Rainbow Dash asked, reluctantly putting down her book. "You guys have got really weird names, by the way."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I disturbed you earlier. My brain was... Addled," Sam said, putting one of his hooves on the back of his neck.

"Because of what?"

"Because of... Something," Sam mumbled.

He may have told Twilight right away, but that was because he was sure that Twilight knew a little bit about humans, and he was sure that she could help them.

But Rainbow, well, that was another story. When it was her, or any other pony, he wouldn't tell them the first time he met them.

Things were silent for a minute.

"This is really awkward. I wanted to leave you alone for a while, but my friend Allie insisted," Sam said. "She's really annoying at times. I guess I'll see you around."

He started to walk out the door.

"Sam! I'm not annoying! Am I?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, you kinda are," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Allie frowned. "I'll deal with you later. Bye!"

They walked out the door, leaving Rainbow looking very bemused.

* * *

**A/N: Yeeeeeaaaaaaah, NOT my best work. It sucked. BAD. Tell me how much it sucks when you REVIEW. (Allie REALLY is annoying. My favorite OC for this fic would definitely be Sam. Samuel. Either one. REVIEW!) **


	5. Chapter 4: Take Him Off

"Okay, that did not go how I expected it to go AT ALL," Allie said the minute they were out of the hospital.

"Why, how'd you expect it to go? 'Hi, I'm Sam and this is my friend Allie; now we're friends, YAY!" Sam said in a fake falsetto voice, earning him a couple if looks from the surrounding ponies.

"I didn't think it would go like that!" Allie hissed.

"Yeah, I know, keep your hair on. I was being sarcastic. Do I look like an idiot to you? Wait, don't answer that..."

Allie answered it anyways. "Yes, you look like an idiot."

"I told you not to answer that!"

* * *

**(A/N: By the way, time travels differently in Equestria. In Equestria, its only been a week. Yes, Sam and Allie were knocked out for a week. But in the human world, its been a month. Just wanted to let you know. 'Kay, I'll let you get back to the story now.)**

Meanwhile, in the human world, Sam's and Allie's parents paid a trip to the hospital, where Sam's and Allie's currently uninhabited bodies stayed, apparently in a coma.

"So, Doctor, how are they doing?" Sam's parents asked.

"Well, Allie doing fine, aside from the fact that she's in a coma, and we think that she may wake up."

"And Sam?" Sam's mother asked anxiously.

"Well. Sam suffered greater injuries during the crash. His head had crashed through the window, and it required delicate surgery to get the pieces of glass out of him. Furthermore, he was barely alive when we found him," the doctor said.

"So, basically you're saying that you want to take him off of life support?" Sam's mother exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do. It would take a miracle to wake him up," the doctor said. "And frankly, there are people who need the bed more than him."

"Will you excuse us?" Sam's father said, pulling the mother away.

When they were out of earshot, they began to argue quietly.

"The doctors' have done everything that they could do," Sam's father said.

"Sam could still wake up! Are you suggesting that we take him off life support?"

"If the doctor's say it would take a miracle for Samuel to wake up, then it would take a miracle for Samuel to wake up. And, let's face it, we're kind of short on miracles."

"I'm not letting you take my son off life support."

"Tabitha, I don't like it anymore than you do, but we've already gotten a call from the bank. We can't afford to keep paying for-"

"I don't care! Ed, you can try to take him off but you'll have to go through me first!"

"Okay, how about a compromise? We give him six months? How's that sound?"

Eventually, Tabitha agreed. _Sam's father would never have settled for this,_ she thought. S_am was never the same after he died..._

* * *

A/N: Awwww, poor Sam! I'm so mean to my OCs. Its only cause its fun. XD


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Rainbow Dash, AGAIN

Rainbow Dash was finally out of the hospital; according to Solar and Twilight.

Sam was not looking forward to "being properly introduced" to Rainbow.

But, Rarity was VERY persistent, and promised that she would take care of everything.

Sam and Allie had met the other ponies the week before.

Allie hit off with Applejack right away, seeing as Applejack had been her favorite pony.

Aw man! I can hear them coming now! Sam thought, sitting in Twilight's library.

Allie and Pinkie Pie were practically bouncing with excitement.

"Ooh, I can't WAIT for you and Sam to meet Rainbow! You guys are gonna be the best of friends, I just know it!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Allie nodded, still eyeing the door. "I can hear them coming!"

"Rainbow, I want you meet our new friends," Rarity said, walking in with the cyan pegasus. "You met them last week. Say hello to Sam and Allie!"

"Rainbow Dash, its so awesome to meet you! I've heard that you're the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria!" Allie cried.

Sam groaned and smacked himself in the face. "Spaz," he muttered.

Rainbow tried not to laugh at Sam's reaction. "I knew he'd be funny," she whispered to Rarity.

Rarity nodded. "He doesn't mean to be funny most of the time, but he usually does that when Allie's being... Strange."

"Well, its nice to know that you've already heard of me," Rainbow said. "What's your talent?"

"Well, I sing and Sam usually accompanies me on some instrument," Allie said. "But, lately we haven't practicing."

"Cool. Hey, where're you guys from? Your names seem really, really weird," Rainbow said.

Sam finally decided to speak. "We're from Baltimare."

* * *

**A/N: ... I suck. I really do. Well, don't hold back on criticism. I'm gonna try and get one of my stories published, and I need all the help I can get. :)**


End file.
